Wu Guotai
Wu Guotai (onyomi: Go Kokutai) is the fictional younger sister of Lady Wu and Sun Jian's second wife. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, she is mother of Lady Sun and Sun Lang who endorsed her daughter's marriage to Liu Bei against Sun Quan's wishes. Her illness and death induced her daughter to return back to Wu, carrying along the young Liu Shan. She placed twenty-fifth with fans in Gamecity's Shin Sangoku Musou Blast first card promotion poll. Role in Games Wu Guotai made her appearance in Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends as a female bodyguard. Blast has her appear as a recurring character in Sun Shangxiang's scenarios, often observing her daughter's personal growth. Despite their close familial ties, circumstances force them to cross weapons with one another on two occasions due to Wu's animosity towards Shu. In both instances, Wu Guotai loses and allows her daughter to remain by Liu Bei's side. The eighth Romance of the Three Kingdoms game refers to her as "Wu Guo Tai". She is present during the marriage event between Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang, giving the union her blessing. Like most female officers, her stats trend more towards charisma, politics, and intelligence. Her personal skill in the eleventh title garantees that Lady Wu's loyalty won't decrease, saving some of the kingdom's funds with rewardings. Voice Actors *Kyoko Sakai - Sangokushi Legion Quotes *"Lady Wu Guo Tai, we meet for the first time. I am Liu Bei." :"Thank you for coming, Lord. I am sorry to have put you to this trouble. But as a parent giving away her beautiful daughter, I wanted to see her future husband's face, so I asked you to come." :"It is only natural. Does this mean you will permit my marriage to Miss Sun Shang Xiang?" :"Yes, I am much reassured having seen you. I am sure my daughter will be happy." ::~~Liu Bei and Wu Guo Tai; Romance of the Three Kingdoms VIII Romance of the Three Kingdoms Wu Guotai and her sister share the name "Lady Wu". She first appears near the end of Chapter 43 where Sun Quan contemplates on whether to resist Cao Cao or not. Hearing his concerns, she reminded him of his mother's dying words, "For internal matters consult Zhang Zhao; for external policy Zhou Yu." This convinced Sun Quan to discuss the matter with Zhou Yu, setting the stage for the Battle of Chibi against Cao Cao's naval fleet. Lady Wu becomes a more prominent character during Liu Bei's time in the Southlands. When Sun Quan sought to entrap Liu Bei under the guise of proposing marriage between him and his sister, it was natural that Lady Wu would be kept in the dark on this matter. Once news of the wedding arrangement broke out, the bewildered matron upbraided Sun Quan and Zhou Yu for their duplicity. She warmly accepted Liu Bei upon meeting him at the Sweet Dew Temple while threatening those who would dare to harm him. In Chapter 55, she gave the couple permission to leave the lands of Wu in order to pay respects to her son-in-law's ancestors. When Lady Wu reprimanded Sun Quan once more for plotting Liu Bei's downfall, Zhang Zhao had a forged letter under her name sent to Lady Sun. The contents of the letter fooled Lady Sun into thinking her mother was gravely ill, thus persuading her to go visit Wu together with Liu Shan. While Sun Quan's tacticians had hoped to use Liu Bei's child as a bartering chip for Jing Province, only Lady Sun returned due to Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei's timely intervention. Gallery Category:Wu Non-Playable Characters